Generally, a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device includes a micropattern-forming process on a wafer and a packaging process wherein a wafer is ground to ┐ meet the size of the final device. The packaging process includes: a wafer inspection process during which defective semiconductor chips are inspected; a dicing process in which a wafer is cut and separated into individual chips; a die bonding process wherein the separated chips are attached to a mounting board of a circuit film or lead frame; a wire bonding process wherein a chip pad provided on a semiconductor chip is connected with a circuit pattern of the circuit film or lead frame via electrical connecting means such as wire; a molding process wherein the exterior of the semiconductor is wrapped with a packaging material in order to protect the internal circuit and other parts of the semiconductor chip; a trimming process wherein a dam bar connecting leads is broken; a forming process wherein the leads are bent to obtain a desired form; and a final product testing process to inspect defects in a packaged product.
Broadly, the dicing process is a process of manufacturing a plurality of individual chips separated from each other by grinding a back surface of a semiconductor wafer and cutting the semiconductor wafer along a dicing line between the chips. Through the dicing process, individual chips separated from each other are manufactured from a semiconductor wafer on which a plurality of chips are formed.
In the die bonding process, one or a plurality of individual semiconductor chips thus prepared are attached to a substrate or the like by a die bonding film or the like, and a die bonding process wherein the separated chips are attached to a mounting board of a circuit film or lead frame, and a chip pad provided on a semiconductor chip thus attached is connected with a circuit pattern of the circuit film or lead frame by electrical connecting means such as a wire through a wire bonding process.
However, in accordance with the thinning of the semiconductor chip, when an excessive force is applied in the die bonding process or the wire process, there is a problem that damage occurs on an uppermost thinned chip.